Compounds of the formula shown below wherein R is 2-benzothiazolyl, ##STR2## 2-benzimidazolyl, 2-benzoxazolyl, s-triazinyl or 4-pyrimidinyl and R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are hydrogen, hydroxyalkyl, carbomethoxy, alkyl, (CH.sub.2).sub.3, (CH.sub.2).sub.4, or (CH.sub.2).sub.5 are described by Auderhaar and Meyer in Ger. Offen. No. 2,263,878 as being pesticidal.